Underoath Cries The Past
by MissChriis
Summary: What if your whole world changes at once? What if everything is different? Only 'because' your past, comes for a visit?  Ask Dr. Arizona Robbins, she run from her past, hoping it won't catch her, but she knows, she can't hide forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Underoath Cries The Past

**Paring:** Callie & Arizona [+ the new Girl]

**Autor:** Me, MissChris (also MissChriis)

**Beta/Co-Writer:** Amy (TranceGem)

**Rating:** M [future chaps]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything what has to do with Greys Anatomy & I don't plan to get any money out of this or to hurt someone.(Short)Summery: Sometimes, someone's past can cause trouble - in this case maybe even more, but on the other hand...our Past made us to what we are today.

**(Short)Summary: **Sometimes, someone's past can cause trouble - in this case maybe even more, but on the other hand...our Past made us to what we are today.

**A/N**: Please don't hate me. *hides*

**A/N2:** Reviews are Welcome :D

**A/N3:** Got this account a year ago I think, totally forgot about it haha thats my first story on here :P

* * *

**Simply Reasons**

**Arizona's POV****  
**Boredom was written all over her face. Of course she was bored. She had planned her evening differently. She would have preferred to spend her evening at home, with her gorgeous girlfriend, some wine and maybe a movie. But the raven haired beauty had had other plans. Unfortunately Dr. Arizona Robbins couldn't resist the stunning smile and the puppy-eyes of her girlfriend and ended up at Joe's, next to Callie and Mark. Both, who were busy with their conversation and drinks, so neither noticed the look on the blond haired surgeon's face. She knew it was impossible. Where did he find out where she was? In Seattle and in this bar? And even if he knew, why should he come here? Not for her, never. "At whom are you staring?" a low familiar voice cut through her thoughts. "I am not staring", she lied. Of course she stared at the cold blue eyes across the bar. "If you say so", Arizona wasn't willing to explain at whom she stared at and why, so she simply nodded. Next time she checked, he was gone. Was it just a hallucination? Out of stress? Maybe the man was only a look-a-like and in her panic, her past could have caught her out, she was overreacting in a way. Hopefully.

**Megan's POV****  
**She finally made it. With the help of Addison Montgomery, she was in. One simple call, that's all what it took. Of course her good reputation helped as well, but still…one single call. Megan walked slowly – enjoying the feeling of her victory over her parents' wishes, towards the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Her reasons why she wanted to get into the program of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital were simple, but not simple enough to fool her parents. Only because of her brother and some friends who agreed in moving with her to Seattle, she was able to be here right now. Just seconds after she entered the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital a deep male voice called after her. "Doctor Carter?" Carter, the name should be familiar to her. But it isn't. It is not the name she grew up with. Even if she wore the name Carter now for almost two years, she still wasn't familiar to be called by it. Quickly she turned around to face a tall, older man. "Yes?" she asked smiling. "Megan Rose Carter, it is nice to finally meet you", he told her. "Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you, Chief Webber", the old man smiled. "I would suggest, we first finish the paper work before I show you around?" Megan nodded. "That's the best I think." She hoped the paper work was done fast. "Good. Dr. Robbins is already keen to meet her new Attending", for only one second Megan lost control over her facial expressions and a knowing smile flashed over her face. "So am I, Chief Webber, so am I" Chief Webber smiled widely at her. "That's great. Okay, let's go", of course he smiled. He interpreted her smile wrongly.

"Doctor Grey, Doctor Shepherd, this is Doctor Carter. Our new attending, for PEDs." The paperwork was soon finished . "Megan", the green eyed beauty smiled. "Call me Megan", Dr. Shepherd mirrored her smile. "It is nice to meet you Megan. We already heard a lot about you", Megan knew what he meant. Of course, Addison had first called him, her ex husband. "I'm Meredith", Dr. Grey finally managed to open her mouth. "Dr. Shepherd is the head of our neurology" Chief Webber told proudly. He didn't know, Megan already knew most of the things he had told her so far. Addison was so nice to inform her of everything and everyone she could see and meet. Still, Megan smiled and played the interested one. Nobody needed to know she already knew many things. It could only cause trouble.

So far she met Own Hunt, he worked in trauma. Teddy Altman, the cardio head and Cristina Yang. She wasn't interested in Meredith Grey or anyone else she could meet, okay…she wanted to know why Addison told her to stay away from Mark Sloan, but he wasn't important either. She only wanted to see one Doctor. Of course she wouldn't tell Chief Webber. She'd be patient and wait. She'd get her chance. She knew, she would. Sadly, Megan wasn't able to meet Dr. Arizona Robbins, Chief Webber told her she had a major surgery. He hoped she would get out of it earlier so Megan could meet her right away. Smiling, she told Webber "I'll meet her later then", he nodded and left her alone. He had shown her everything and she had almost met everyone she was supposed to meet. Sadly, not everyone.

It was already 12pm and Megan started to get hungry. She knew Webber shown her the way to the Cafeteria, but Megan couldn't remember it. A little lost she walked through the building. "You Megan?" suddenly an unknown voice broke through her thoughts about the right or wrong way to the Cafeteria. "No I am lost" she replied still covered in her thoughts. "Erm…sorry. Yes I am Megan. And I got lost" she corrected herself smiling sheepishly. "I am Mark, Mark Sloan", it took all of Megan's strength to hide her grin. Now she understood why Addison had warned her away from Mark. "Nice to meet you…er..Doctor Sloan", Megan replied. "As long as we're not in surgery Mark is fine" he replied with a bright smile on his lips. "So you're lost?" Megan nodded. "Yes I am. I'm actually searching for the Cafeteria", Mark couldn't hide an amused smile "You are way more than wrong here" Megan ignored his smile. "That's what I thought" she sighed. "Well I can show you where the Cafeteria is if you want", Megan showed him her brightest smile. "Would be awesome", Addison was so right about Mark. "If you want, you can eat with me and my friends, so you won't get lost during lunch!" he told her with a serious facial expression. "That's a great idea, thank you! Sometimes I lose myself between potatoes and pasta" she replied. "With me, you won't" he told her in a protecting way.

Some minutes later, Mark and Megan joined Callie, who already sat at the table. "Callie, this is Megan Lost, Megan this is my dear friend Callie" Megan flashed Callie a friendly smile. "Lost? Is this really your surname?" Callie asked surprised. "Not really. Actually it is Carter. I was lost, but Mark found me" she explained. "Yes. And because Megan sometimes get lost between potatoes and pasta, I thought she could sit with us, so she won't get lost again?" Callie rolled her eyes over her flirting best friend but agreed and made space for Megan. "So you are Arizona's new Attending?" Callie asked after a while. "You mean Dr. Robbins?" Megan asked. "Yes I am. " she added after Callie's nod. "How come you came to Seattle Grace Mercy West?" Mark asked curious. "Well, Addison told me about Arizona, and that I could learn better in a real hospital instead of her clinic. So I decided to try my luck and applied. I think Addison got me in" she explained. These were the reasons she told her parents, the reasons her parents didn't believe. "Wait, Addison? Addison Montgomery?" Callie asked. "Yes. She was or is…sort of my mentor." Megan explained smiling. "She must have warned you or?" Callie asked laughing. "Yes she did", Marks facial expression changed quickly. "Really funny Torres!" he said slightly mad. "What did she say to you? About me? I am not that bad you now", Callie couldn't stop laughing. "Well let's face it. You flirt with Arizona's new Attending…after she is here for…erm…?" – "Few hours" Megan completed Callie's sentences. "See" Callie said laughing. "Did you met Cristina Yang yet?" Mark changed the topic. "I believe I did. Why?" before Mark could reply someone else did. "Because with your reputation and the fact that you worked with some of the best cardio surgeons like Mathews, or Stanford you'll be her biggest competition"

There she was. Megan hadn't noticed her. Her back was turned to most of the Cafeteria. She must have came in after she finished her surgery. Of course, she didn't know it was Megan who sat there right in front of her, only seeing her back and her black curls. Megan had had changed, in the past two years, she wasn't the person she used to be, the person Arizona knew. "But she'll be your Attending, right?" Callie asked confused and interrupted Megan's thoughts. "Doesn't matter. For Cristina everyone who could get dangerous is a competition." Mark explained. "Anyways, Arizona I hope you don't mind, but I invited your new Attending to our table" Arizona smiled. "Nah, its okay" she replied. Megan slowly turned around and stood up. "Dr. Robbins. It is a pleasure to finally meet you" she said with a knowing smile. The facial expression of the blond haired surgeon froze. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. One thought but for two different reasons flashed though both of their minds. "You can't hide from your past. At least not forever"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Underoath Cries the Past

**Chapter:** Triggered Memories

**Autor:** (me) MissChriis

**Beta:** Amy (aka TranceGem) 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't get any profit

**(Short)Summary:** Sometimes it only takes a moment to change a whole life

**A/N:** Everything written in italic discribes a flashback - Arizona's in this case

**A/N2: **Thanks for the comments :D Means much to me!

**A/N3: **Reviews are always welcome ^-^

**A/N4:** please don't hate me! *-*

* * *

**Arizona's POV**  
_Her normally beaming green eyes were empty. Megan had lost her smile. Arizona had never seen her like that, her whole facial expressions were cold. She didn't show any emotion on her face at all. She wasn't even following the conversation, Ashley, Lewis, Yve and Alexis – her friends, were having. She just seemed so far away, her empty eyes staring into nothing. "Megan?" suddenly Ashley asked. "Mhm?" was all Megan responded without even turning her head to her redheaded best friend."Are you okay sweetie? Would you rather go back home?" of course she was worried. They all were. Arizona too. "No…it's fine. I need some fresh air I guess…and seeing some where besides our flat is also a good thing" she replied with an emotionless voice. "Are you sure?" now Lewis asked. "I guess" she replied shrugging. Sighing, Ashley wrapped her arm around Megan's waist, pulling her closer in a protective way. For a short moment a smile flashed over her lips, but disappeared quickly to make space for the emotionless mask. Arizona walked a few steps behind them, but close enough to see their faces sidewise and to hear their conversation. Had she noticed her? When she had turned her face to give Ashley a short smile? Arizona and Megan hadn't spoken, since…the night. The blond just hadn't brought herself to call or message the girl with the big green eyes. Even, if she had wanted to. Suddenly, the group stopped. Caught up in her thoughts, Arizona didn't notice it, 'thank god' – she thought, she had been able to stop too, before she had bumped in one of them. Megan stood in the middle of the group. Next to Ashley and Lewis. Apart from her brother, they were her closest friends. Right before they cross the street, the black haired girl turned her head and faced Arizona. Cold green eyes, full of hate and pain stared right into the shocked blue ones of Arizona. The blonde thought her heart stopped beating when Megan's lips formed one voiceless word "Why?" Arizona hadn't been able to move, or to look away. So Megan was the one who broke the eye contact and turned her head. To walk away, pulled by Ashley, the red headed girl had noticed Arizona, maybe way before Megan had. Shooting her an evil look, Ashley turned around and focused on Megan. Arizona, still was unable to move staring after the group – only seeing the black haired girl. "Why?" she spoke out loud. Hoping to find an answer. _

_

* * *

_

Megan's smile was a false smile. Arizona knew it just too well she had seen it too often, it couldn't fool her anymore. "Doctor Carter", Arizona mirrored the facial expression of Megan after she finally found her inner self control. Taking the hand Megan offered to shake she checked if Callie noticed her reaction. Sadly, the raven haired beauty did. "You know her already", Mark grinned. It wasn't a question, more a statement. "Yes, we used to be…erm…" the blond surgeon struggled to find the right words, not willing to tell everyone what she connected with the girl in front of her. "We were roommates in meds school", Megan jumped in to help. "But I had to take a break, so we lost the contact", she added smiling. Callie sighed relieved, for a moment she thought her gorgeous girlfriend could have had a different relationship to her now, new Attending. "You had to take a break? Why?" Mark asked curious. The same question popped up in Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. "I got pregnant." Megan simply replied, playing with one of her own curls. "Don't you remember, Arizona? One day we joked about it. And the next one I found out I was?" she added, grinning evil at the surgeon in front of her. Arizona understood. Megan, wasn't willing to show her past either. Feeling more comfortable she replied: "Yes, of course I remember the day when my biggest competition had to go" She knew Megan was pregnant, right before she left, it was starting to be visible. But the blonde hadn't known that Megan kept her child. Megan giggled "Oh come'on, you were happy when I had to go, so you finally had a chance to shine", Arizona noticed the harsh sound, covered in the green eyed beauties voice. Of course, Megan was mad, maybe she even hated her for what she'd done to her. She had every right. But why did Megan have to show up here? Knowing she would meet Arizona here. "I finally had a chance to shine?" the blonde asked close to burst out in laughers. "Well, as far as I remember, I beat you. Everywhere" she added with a knowing smile. It was the truth, both always had fight against each other, sometimes Megan won, sometimes Arizona did.

"You have a child?" suddenly Callie burst out. Arizona's smile froze immediately. She knew, she had agreed with Callie on children. But…not now. There was time…later. "Yes, I do have a daughter", Megan replied. "How did you made it through meds school with a child?" Callie asked curious, not noticing the facial expression of her girlfriend. "I had and still have the support of my friends and family", Arizona noticed higher octave Megan's voice suddenly had. "And…her father?" Arizona wished Callie hadn't asked that question. Of course, her beautiful girlfriend was curious and wanted to know how someone was able to handle both, a child and work – especially in a hospital. "We don't have contact anymore" was all Megan gave back, turning away from Callie to face Arizona again. "I'm glad you dumped him", this time Arizona jumped in. "He wasn't worth it anyways" she added. For a moment the head of PEDs could see something like gratitude in her new Attending's eyes, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

Before Callie could ask any further questions, they all got interrupted by tiny but fast steps, followed by a "Mommy!" The little girl running towards Megan who already had widened her arms, looked like an exact copy of her mother. Black curls, big green eyes and an amazing smile. "How cute" Callie whispered amazed by the little girl. "Hey sweetheart" Megan smiled as she lifted the little girl. "How was your first day at preschool?" the little girl only babbled something non understandable. "That's great!" her mother said with a wide smile on her lips. "Arizona" a cold male voice cut through the lovely picture of Megan and her daughter. The blonde didn't need to turn after the voice, she knew she only would met the cold blue eyes, she saw at Joe's the day before. "Hey Taylor", Megan smiled and went to the tall grown boy. "Callie, Mark, this is my twin brother Taylor. Taylor, this are Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres", Taylor turned his face to flash both of them a warm smile "Nice to meet you", he told both. "Nice to meet you, Taylor" Mark replied. Callie simply nodded. She was too busy with the little girl, Megan had put on her own feet. "Arizona, maybe you remember my brother Taylor?" Arizona could feel the guilt build up inside of her, when she finally managed to face the grown black haired guy. "Of course I remember him, how couldn't I?" she asked faking her smile.

Taylor looked like his sister. It was visible that they were related, even twins. Taylor kept silence towards his sisters new 'mentor', knowing it hit her badly. He hated her. Maybe more than Megan herself did. The blonde knew, she didn't deserved any better. "What is her name?" Callie interrupted the silence. This time, Arizona was glad her girlfriend only had eyes for the little girl in front of her. "Emily", Megan replied with a proud smile flashing over her lips. "Hey Emily", the raven haired beauty said to the little girl, getting a smile. "Can we go?" suddenly Taylor asked. "I mean…you said, today you've a short day or?" after Megan checked her watch she nodded. "Yes, we can. I've actually been done for 20 minutes, for the day" the green eyed girl smiled at her brother. "Uhm, see you tomorrow, I suppose?" She added and smiled to everyone around. "I hope", Mark grinned. "Yep" Callie nodded, still playing with Emily. "Of course", Arizona smiled. "I hope you'll shine as you did back in meds school", she added, grinning wickedly. "Oh you'll be surprised to what I'm able to", the evil sound, well covered in Megan's sweet voice, only meant for Arizona made her shiver a little. "Alright, bye guys. It was nice to meet you", Taylor said turning. "Let's go Emily", Megan said lifting the small girl. "Wave a good bye to your new friends" she told her daughter and turned to go too. "See you tomorrow" she said while walking. Emily waved smiling at Callie.

**Callie's POV**  
"What is wrong with you?" the dark haired beauty asked worrying. "Nothing", Arizona shot back at her lover. Callie couldn't believe that. When Megan went, Arizona had become silent. She barely spoke at the hospital to Callie, either on their way home or now at their flat. "Is there a special reason why you're lying to me?" She tried her best to cover the annoyance in her voice, but Callie knew Arizona would notice it anyway. "What?" the blonde asked with a weird facial expression. "Is it because I played the whole time with Emily?" Callie asked. "I know, we haven't spoken about this topic,…since the shooting, but I thought, we would" – "Calliope!" Arizona cut her off. "Listen to me. It isn't because of you and your wish for children. We will have kids. Of course we will." Callie's anger was washed away, she couldn't do anything else then smile. "It's just, that I associate many memories with Megan. Memories I forgot. Memories which are now flowing though my mind. That's all." Arizona explained to the love of her life. "What memories?" Callie asked. "Good ones and bad ones" Arizona replied shrugging and Callie knew, it wasn't the time to ask after more information on her and Megan's past. But she slowly got the feeling, that Arizona was hiding something from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Underoath Cries the Past

**Chapter: **Hidden Feelings

**Author:** would be me - MissChriis

**Beta/Co-Author:** The amazing Amy [TranceGem] *hugs*

**Rating:** M [future Chapters]

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything related to Greys Anatomy; don't get any profit

**(Short) Summary:** Sometimes it might be better to simply face, instead of hiding.  
**  
****A/N: **Everything written in _Italic _represents one of Arizona's flashbacks (:

**A/N2:** Please don't hate me *-*

**Reviews = Love, **I'd be happy if you tell me your oppinion on my story :D

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

**Megan's POV**

"Are you sure? Do you really want to do this?" the tall black haired male asked. "I am sure, no need to worry Taylor", Megan gave back, eyeing her brother. She knew he would search for the truth of the statement in her eyes. "Mhm", was all Taylor replied. "What will we do with Emily?" he asked looking down at the sleeping girl. "She goes to preschool for a few hours every day, at least for a few hours." She said placing her hand on the little girls cheek. "Okay, well. I will take her whenever you are at the hospital, or at least I'll try to. It won't always work", he sighed. "I can ask Arizona" Megan suggested grinning. "Don't you dare!" Taylor spat out. "It's bad enough that you work with her!" the venom was easy noticeable. "That was a joke, okay?" she tried to calm her twin brother. "I am sorry…I just don't like to see you around her" he gave back to her. "I know", she replied. "But you won't change my opinion" she added. Taylor simply nodded. "I have to head off to work, in few minutes. Afterwards I can take her", the blue eyed male got back to their main topic. "When are you finished?" she wanted to know "About…3pm, I suppose you have to get her from preschool and take her with you to the hospital" he suggested. "Well. I'll go and get her at 2.30pm. So she'll be with me at the hospital", her brother nodded. "I'll hurry and try to get off work earlier", he smiled. "I'll always try my best to be a great uncle for her" he said moving his hands through the tiny black curls. " But, she needs a…father-figure", he added "And this won't be me." Megan knew he was right, sighting she lifted Emily. "I know Taylor, I know"

**Arizona's POV**

It was still dark outside when the blonde surgeon opened her eyes. She could hear the steady rhythm of her lover's breathing which calmed her down. The noise of her pager had interrupted her dreams.

In a way, she was happy that she finally could escape the dream she had just had. On the other hand, this meant she had to leave Callie earlier than she had thought. Sighing she turned away from Callie and tried to leave their bed without waking the still sleeping beauty. Again, her pager went off. '911', the display said.

Gently she walked to Callie's side of the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before she left the room.

Two hours later, when her shift had normally started, Arizona knew it was only a few more minutes till she would be surrounded by Megan. She was thankful, that Karev would be spending the day with her and Megan.

Still, she was the same. Green bright eyes and black silky hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes straight. The honest smile that sometimes flashed over her lips hadn't changed either. Only her fake one seemed to show more often now.

When she heard the name Megan Rose Carter, it sounded familiar, of course it did. But the surname simply didn't match. Why did she have another name? Had her parents divorced and she took her mother's birth name? But her mother's birth name wasn't Carter, as far as Arizona knew. Maybe her mother married again? She tried to ignore the tiny voice in screaming deep inside her mind , but it was impossible to not hear it, 'maybe she got married' was all it said. Megan and marriage? That's impossible. Who could she have married? And where, was he now? No, Megan hadn't got married. The blonde kept telling herself again and again. Arizona wasn't sure why she didn't want to believe Megan had gotten married. Possibly, because it simply didn't fit the lifestyle of her former roommate…

Slowly, her blue eyes scanned the floor. It didn't take long till she could spot the familiar black hair and green eyes. Megan didn't notice Arizona getting closer to her. She was way too focused on Mark, who stood right in front of her. "No way", Mark laughed "I am telling the truth", Megan said with a serious facial expression which only caused Mark to laugh even more. "That's impossible", he said still laughing. "Psh yeah, laugh", the dark haired said in a played upset way. The way how her hand went through her black curls showed obviously that she was flirting. "I know you have a little girl…to care for…what is a great thing…and I am sure you are a great mother…" Mark started. "But…I am wondering, if you'd like to get a drink with me, after work?" a grin flashed over Megan's face. "Taylor, will care of Emily, this evening. So I am free", Mark smiled. "I will get her after preschool and then Taylor has her" she added. "Great!" mark replied. "Mark? Are you done yet?" Arizona cut through the conversation angrily. "Uhm…I think", Mark gave back surprised. He knew, the blonde didn't like him, but he honestly was surprised by the angry sound of her voice. "See you at lunch?" Megan asked. "Yes, see you there", the plastic surgeon replied with a grin on his face, turning around.

"Dr. Robbins", Megan shot "Good morning Dr. Carter", the blonde surgeon smiled, trying to overhear the anger in Megan's voice. "Dr. Karev, maybe you've already heard, Dr. Carter is the new Attending for PEDs", Arizona explained, "Dr. Carter, that's Dr. Karev", she simply introduced the black haired Doctor to Karev. He simply nodded, Megan flashed him a smile.

"If you're smart, you'll stay away from Sloan", Arizona suddenly burst out, after she send Karev away to check on one of her patients. "Don't you think I am old enough to decide for myself, what I do and with whom?" the raven haired glared angrily at the blonde next to her. "I hardly doubt that.", was all Arizona gave back with a bitter smile on your lips. "Actually, you are right. I always failed horribly on picking my partners" Megan shot back with a cold smile. Arizona didn't want to feel what she felt immediately. Pain. Still this topic got Arizona. Almost two years without seeing Megan, weren't enough to get over, what happened. "But who knows, maybe this time not?" Arizona could see the small spark of hope in Megan's eyes. "But, Sloan?" Arizona tried again. "Arizona just leave it! Okay?" Megan cut her off. "I decide about me and my life. Not you!" Megan was glad, when Karev got back and the discussion was over.

Megan kept silent towards Arizona for the rest of the morning, only if Arizona asked her something medical related on their round through Arizona's patients, Megan opened her mouth for a short, but right answer.

"I'm impressed" the blonde told Megan with honesty in her voice. "I know" Megan gave back. "Are we done now? Before I head off to my lunch with Mark, I want to talk to the Chief", she added. "Yeah sure, see you after lunch" Arizona told her and watched how the green eyed girl turned around and disappeared out of her sight quickly. 'Talking to Webber, huh?' the PEDs thought. 'About me?' she sighed "Ready for lunch?" a familiar and friendly voice cut through her thoughts. "Uhm what? Yes, sure I am" Arizona replied to her best friend, Teddy, following her into the elevator.

"So? How was your first day with your new Attending?" the cardio surgeon asked curiousity. "Ok, I guess" Arizona replied deeply covered in her thoughts. "What? Isn't she good?" Arizona hadn't paid much attention to her best friend, even, if she knew she should. Her eyes were stuck on Megan and Mark, two tables away from hers. "Arizona?" Teddy tried again, waving in front of the blue eyes. "Uhm…sorry. Megan is amazing. She already was at med school, and later in our Internship she always was the one, everyone could learn from", Teddy looked surprised. "Oh you know her?" a simply nodding Arizona explained: "We went to med school together; also we had our internship and the resident years together. She would be in my position now, but she had to take a break" Teddy followed Arizona's eyes and looked at the black haired girl next to Mark. "Really? She looks young for an…erm I mean, not that you look old, but…" Teddy tried hopelessly to cover what she just said. "She's one of the girls, who skipped classes. Her brother and she are somewhat of hyper intelligent. If I'm right he works for a huge company…he does something with math. Both of them like numbers", Arizona was still focused on Megan and Mark while she accidently showed how much she knew Megan "Uhm…I mean that's what I heard" she tried. "So you weren't friends with her?" Arizona's facial expression froze. They were close, really close. "We were roommates" Arizona replied simply, trying to play it cool, her eyes still focused on the strange couple right in front of her.

Megan smiled widely at Sloan, just to burst out laughing in the next moment. It was too loud around the Cafeteria, Arizona couldn't hear what they said, but it was visible, that they were having a lot of fun.

* * *

"_Megan? Babe?" smiling she turned after his words. "Yeah?" the happiness sparkling in her eyes was very visible. _

_Arizona's eyes followed every movement Megan made. She knew her roommate pretty well and already knew what would happen in the next minutes._

_Megan slightly blushed, after the brown haired boy removed his lips from her ear. Arizona knew what this meant. Way too often she had seen it. Megan wouldn't get back tonight. Her roommate would stay away for the rest of the night. If the blonde was lucky, Megan would be back tomorrow morning for med school. But she wouldn't count on it. _

_Just moments later he got up pulling her right after. "I'm tired" Megan yawned. Pulled away, she waved everyone a short good bye before she disappeared._

_Arizona felt like she was going to vomit. She hated to watch them; she just didn't liked how he treated her raven haired friend. But it was okay as long as Arizona knew she wouldn't leave with him. But she did. Arizona knew, if something would go wrong, she was the one who got to feel it. Quite often already she brought a drunken or even high Megan home. When the rush was over and the pain came back she cried and told the blonde everything about her relationship with the tall brown haired boy. Arizona was the one who fixed Megan every time after he played the 'asshole-card' on her. Arizona fixed her, just to watch how she went back to him, again and again. The blonde wasn't sure, if he knew what she did. The last thing, Arizona would call Megan, was a slut. She liked her black haired friend with the bright green eyes way too much to do that. But, Megan knew how to enjoy herself and what effect she had on others. Of course she used it. Just to hate herself afterwards. No matter how hard Arizona tried, she just didn't understand the relationship between Megan and him. She did what she wanted, right after he played the 'asshole-card' on her, just to break down afterwards. Arizona had stopped a while ago to count, how often Megan had spent her night in Arizona's bed, after one of those breakdowns._

_Often enough, Arizona woke horrified in the middle of the night. Whenever Megan got home alone, she stumbled and crashed into anything possible around their flat. Most of the time, she found Megan sitting on the coffee table, her face resting in her hand. It was the same that night; she sat there, her head buried in her hands. The way how she always sat there, told Arizona that something must have went heavily wrong. "I hate myself" a small gasp exited Megan's lips. "You shouldn't hate yourself" the blonde told her black haired roommate. "You should hate him, for what he's doing to you", Megan laughed, cold and exhausted at the same time. "I do hate him for what he does to me" she said. "But I hate myself, for what I do to myself", sighing Arizona took a seat next to Megan, whom kept her face still covered by her hands. "He is forcing you to do these things!" the blonde didn't wanted to know what exactly happened between Megan and him. "He doesn't force me to act like a slut!" Megan busted out angrily and finally lifted her head out of her hands. Her make up was all over here face, but not where it was supposed to be._

_She had cried, her red eyes couldn't hide the truth and her wet cheeks proved Arizona's guess. _

_Without warning the black haired head rested on the blondes shoulder. "Can I sleep next to you?" Megan whispered, "I don't want to be alone. The hate will just grow" she added. "You can" Arizona replied. "But first you should clean your face" Megan smiled a little. "I look horrible, don't I?" she asked. "No you don't, you still look stunning" Arizona replied. "Liar, but thanks for trying", Megan got up walking slowly towards the bathroom. _

"_Are you feeling sick?" the blonde asked carefully. She knew the possibility of Megan vomiting for the rest of the night. Mostly forced by the disgust over her own behavior earlier in the night. "I don't…I think" Megan replied getting out of the bathroom with a small smile on her lips._

_Just moments later Megan laid next to Arizona under the covers. "Are you sure, you are okay?" Arizona asked again. "I am, thanks Az", Megan replied turning around to face the blonde. "Wish my boyfriend would care as much as you do" she sight. "I should dump him and be with you. You'd be an amazing girlfriend." The raven haired said smiling widely. Arizona laughed too, trying to cover the awkwardness. She would be an amazing girlfriend. Especially for Megan...the straight girl. Megan's smile reached her eyes and let them brightening a little. _

"_Thank you Arizona, for being as amazing as you are", she told the blonde next to her seriously. "Uhm…you're welcome", Arizona replied still a little awkward. "Good night", Megan whispered and placed a soft friendly meant kiss on Arizona's cheek before she turned around to fall asleep._

_It didn't take long till the blonde could hear the slow rhythm of her roommate's breathing. She was asleep. Arizona laid awake, she didn't know for how long, but she couldn't get to sleep, with Megan's words still ringing through her mind. She would be better for Megan, way better than he was. Arizona wasn't sure, if Megan noticed something. Arizona tried to cover it as well as possible._

"_Why are you still awake Arizona?" she heard Megan mumble. "We need to get up soon" she added turning around to grab the blondes arm. When she turned again she pulled Arizona closer to her. "And now sleep" Megan told her. Without thinking, the blonde hugged Megan and pulled herself even closer to her best friend. _

_Only, in moments like this, she could be that close to Megan, without her worrying over Arizona's behavior. _

_This was the reason, why Arizona didn't have a problem with getting up in the middle of the night and fixing Megan back together. "Good night Megan" she whispered through the darkness around her, slowly closing her eyes._

_Finally allowing herself to get some sleep, she told herself: 'Stop falling for that girl Arizona. She is straight, she is taken', but she knew, it was already too late._

_

* * *

_

"Arizona?" finally the blonde surgeon finally turned her face away from Mark and Megan. "Why are you staring at them?" Teddy asked worried. "I just don't think that it's right. She just got here and has a baby…and he is…Mark", she explained. "Yeah well, both are old enough, don't you think?" Arizona nodded slowly, "I hope"

If not, Mark would get to know the blond PEDs surgeon in a way he couldn't have imagined. Megan went already through enough. A little happiness was deserved for her too.

Of course the blonde PEDs surgeon knew that both, Megan and Mark were old enough. But that didn't changed the fact that she didn't like what she saw. Protection – she told herself, right after what happened. It was the only logic conclusion.

"Mommy, up!" Megan kneeled next to the little girl. "Will you promise me something?" the little black curls fly around her head when she nodded. "Will you be a good girl, for Uncle Taylor?" again the curls flew around. "He will tell me, about your behavior" again the little girl nodded. "And you know what will happen if you didn't behaved correctly, right?" this time no flying curls "Yes mommy", Megan smiled. "But I know you are a good girl", she told her little daughter while lifting her into her arms.

"Look Emily, this is mommy's boss. Dr. Arizona Robbins" Megan told the little girl, when the blonde got closer. "Az" Emily said smiling and waved at Arizona. "Hey, Emily" she said smiling, for the first time since Megan was around her again, she got an honest smile back from the black haired woman. Forced by a friendly look in Megan's face, Arizona took another step, closer to her formally roommate "I…I actually thought, you'd…" Arizona tried to say the words she had on her lips since she saw Megan together with Emily. "That's none of your business" Megan cut her off harshly. "And it never will be" she added with the same harsh sound in her voice and turned away.

**Megan's POV  
**"Hey Meh!" still having Emily on her arms Megan spun around focusing her brother. "Hey Tay" she smiled. "Didn't expected you here already" he hugged Megan and Emily tightly. "As I said, I tried to hurry" again she smiled. "Isn't your uncle amazing Emily?" the little girl looked confused but nodded a '"Yes mommy", slowly he took the little girl out of Megan's arms. "When will you be home?" he asked. "Uhm…yeah well, after work I wanted to get a drink with Mark Sloan." Taylor thought for a Moment "The guy from yesterday?" now Megan nodded. "Yes", sighing Taylor took a step away from his sister. "Stay save okay?" he looked seriously worried "I will. Promise" he leaned towards Megan to kiss her forehead. "If you want, I'll pick you", he said. "Just call, okay?" again Megan nodded. "Stop worrying, okay little brother? I'm fine", he sighed. "I hope so". After Megan said goodbye to her daughter Taylor went.

**Arizona's POV  
**When the blonde finished her shift, her girlfriend still had an hour to go, Arizona decided to go home to prepare dinner for a nice and romantic evening with Callie.

As she walked through the car park her thoughts still danced around Megan. She kept herself busy enough for the rest of the shift, so she wouldn't need to talk to Arizona. It was obvious that she now started to avoid her.

"Why did she come here?" the blonde thought out loud. "Because she wants answers!" an angry male voice shot back. Shocked, Arizona spun around just to face Taylor's cold eyes right in front of her. "You better not mess with my sister's life again. Last time, you were lucky. If Megan hadn't stopped me, you already would have paid!" the venom in his voice then cold shivers down Arizona's spine. She knew he was serious. Little Emily in his arms looked angry at Arizona when Taylor turned to leave her alone in the car park. "I am watching you Robbins" she heard right before he disappeared into the darkness.

Arizona knew this wasn't over yet. No, it just started.


End file.
